One of these days
by Chaedi
Summary: One day Severus Snape would blush like a fool


_Hello! This is my first one-shot so I'd be really glad for some reviews ^^ I don't have much more to say, I hope you enjoy!_

_And btw... I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K Rowling! _

* * *

><p>Alexia Dedworth walked down the stairs from her dorm. People had been watching her ever since her first day when the sorting hat had accidently moved a bit of her fringe aside. Her right side of the face was badly scarred after a fight she'd had with a dragon in Romania long ago. Her mother worked with dragons and had brought Alexia to live with her the first ten years. People only knew about her scars in her face, which she initially hadn't meant to show. No one knew about the scars that were all across her right side, back and thigh. She had been lucky to be alive at all after that dragon attack. These days she had become good enough to cast a spell on her fringe, making it stay in place and made sure to never change clothes around others.<p>

When she was 11 years old she had moved back to her uncle, Eldred Dedworth. As she turned 12 she got the letter that let her know she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew both her parents had gone to Hogwarts, as well as many others of her family. But it was indeed quite uncommon that a high status, pureblood like her mother had been sorted into Gryffindor, especially when the rest of her family had been Slytherins. But it didn't stop her father, a Slytherin student, from chasing after her mother and after school proposing to her. But it didn't work for very long. Almost everyone on her mothers´ side had been Slytherins, but her mother stood out. She was a pureblood but not at all cunning or resourceful. She always wanted to work with dragons and that was her one and only, quite daring goal. Alexia was only three years old when she and her mother moved to Romania. Her father had later on turned out to be a death eater and was sent to Azkaban, which was why Alexia moved to her uncle Eldred.

Alexia walked out in the Ravenclaw common room and walked past all the other students that were in there. She, just like her mother, stood out among their family members. She'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. According to the Sortinghat it was because of her intellect, wit and individuality. She nodded back at Cho Chang who waved at her. Alexia had extra lessons, wanting to learn as much as possible throughout her years at Hogwarts. She walked off to the dungeons for potions class. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts were the two classes she took extra lessons in, only to be able to maintain highest grade. Even though she had highest grade in these subjects, she took extra lessons because it was the toughest lessons for her. She had it much easier with Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes.

She sat down by Hermione Granger whom she had many classes with. She was as ambitious as Alexia and wasn't judgmental. This class they were supposed to make an antidote potion. Their teacher Professor Severus Snape walked around, surveying the room as they all worked with the potion. Alexia was in the middle of mixing the ingredients when she heard whispering at her right. She turned her head and looked at a couple of Hufflepuff students who apparently talked about her as they giggled and glanced over their shoulders to look at her. Alexia froze in her position, just looking at them. "What are they giggling at?" she thought to herself as they kept turning to look at her.  
>BANG! The girls shrieked in horror as professor Snape jammed his fist in their table, making everyone around jump.<br>"5 points withdrawn from Gryffindor for each and every one of you." He snarled. The girls seemed to shrink in their chairs and started to concentrate on their potions. Alexia smirked beneath her fringe and went on with her work. When class came to an end she packed her stuff into her bag and said goodbye to Hermione who went on to her next class. Alexia stayed to talk to professor Snape.  
>"What should I do for homework, Professor?" she asked as she'd walked up to his desk.<br>"I was thinking of a Wit-sharpening potion. I think it would be of use for you with all those extra classes." He said in a low voice through his teeth, finishing some papers he'd been writing. He gave her a list of ingredients and instructions.  
>"Thank you, Professor." Alexia said and started to walk.<br>"Were those Gryffindors´ bothering you?" Snape asked mumbling. Alexia stopped and turned to meet his eyes.  
>"I'm not quite sure if they were talking about me." She answered, looking down at her shoes.<br>"That wasn't my question." Professor Snape said. Alexia looked at him in silence for a while, trying to decide what to say.  
>"Yes. They were annoying with their giggling." She answered. Snape nodded slightly.<br>"Thought so…" he said thoughtfully, pondering on something. Alexia looked at him for a while and then at her shoes again, feeling a slight nervousness. Should she go or not? She didn't want to offend him, knowing he could draw points from her house if she was impolite. Suddenly Professor Snape stood up and walked over to one of the bookshelves by the wall. He let his finger run across the spines of the books until he found a book in dark brown leather. He opened it and went through some pages.  
>"I think you might want to have a look in this book." He said and walked around the desk to give it to Alexia. She was about to open the book to take a look at it, when she heard voices outside. The approach of another class.<br>"Thank you, Professor." She said politely and Snape nodded at her. She picked up her bag and walked out the classroom.

In the late evening Alexia was sitting in the library with Hermione, finishing some apparition homework. When she had put her homework aside, she took her book that she'd gotten from Professor Snape and started reading it. It was a book with difficult potions. As she browsed through it, she came to a chapter with different kinds of skin potions. After a while she found one that would repair the skin, either for a while or forever, depending on how strong you made the potion. Alexia smiled faintly. Professor Snape must've noticed how everyone was always staring at her, knowing about the scars she was hiding behind the long, brown fringe.  
>"What is that?" Hermione asked.<br>"A book about potions." Alexia answered.  
>"It doesn't look like any of the books students use. Where did you get it?"<br>"Professor Snape gave it to me when I got my extra homework." Hermiones face changed into a confused look.  
>"He gave you those potions for homework? But aren't they too hard even for us?" Alexia grew quiet. Hermione did have a point. All these ingredients were hard to get and the potion took very long time to make. She nodded slightly.<br>"He probably wants to test you and make it harder. It's Snape after all." Hermione said and rolled her eyes. Alexia didn't answer, because she actually doubted that. She had a lot of respect for Professor Snape. She had seen him be very mean to the Gryffindors´, but she couldn't recall him ever showing the slightest irritation against her.

Alexia left the library earlier than usual. It was about a week after Professor Snape had given her the complicated potions book. She walked down the corridors in deep thought and down the stairs to the dungeons. She met a bunch of Slytherin students walking away from Professor Snapes classroom. She knocked on the open door.  
>"Ms Dedworth, come in." Professor Snape said when he looked up at her. "Found any helpful potion?" he asked in a low voice.<br>"I was actually going to ask about that." She said, feeling a slight nervousness creeping upon her again. "Am I supposed to succeed with some of these potions? Like, for grades? Because I find it very hard to get these ingredients." She said honestly. She stiffened as she saw Snape stopping and staring back at her.  
>"What potion is it specifically that you have in mind?" he asked rather coldly. Alexia felt a blush spreading in her face. She didn't know if he'd given her the book because he wanted her to learn the scar-potion. As a matter of fact, she hadn't looked what potions the rest of the book included.<br>"I found a… scar-potion." She said quietly. She didn't dare to look her teacher in his eyes and looked away to her right instead. She looked at him again as she heard him picking up some books and starting to walk.  
>"Follow me." He said. He walked through the classroom and out in the corridor. Alexia waited behind him as he locked the door and walked on. They went on through corridors, making a few turns and ending up in front of another door. Snape unlocked it with his wand. Alexia learned that it was his office. It was full of jars with many nasty things, some which she had no idea what they were. She stopped in the middle of the room, not knowing quite where she should go. Professor Snape went over to a cupboard and collected some things that he put in a leather pouch. He also walked over to a cabinet which he unlocked with his wand just like the doors. He took out a small jar from it.<br>"Here you go. There are two ingredients left but those you already have in your usual storage." Snape said and gave Alexia the leather pouch and the small jar. She got back to reality after staring at a jar with a big ball watching her. She wished quietly in her head that he hadn't seen her face expression, but apparently he had.  
>"It is an eye." He explained.<br>"Oh." Alexia said, sounding more surprised than she'd thought she would. After that there was a quite tense silence for a few minutes.  
>"But… You never answered my first question." She said quietly. Snape turned his head and looked rather strictly at her. She felt that she should've just shut up and thanked for the help with the ingredients. She felt how she got all red in her face and almost started to sweat.<br>"I didn't mean to offend you." He said suddenly. Alexia was shocked by the answer. She looked up on Snape, all confused.  
>"What?" he said, sounding a bit offended himself. Professor Snape twitched and turned his gaze away from her, turning slightly pale and it did seem like he started to sweat. "I mean… I just thought since the other students are being annoying" he snorted, "and you seem to dislike your… your endamaged side, you might want to remove it. But I didn't mean to offend you in any way." Alexia couldn't believe neither her ears nor her eyes. Was Professor Snape apologizing? Was it nervousness she saw? She opened her mouth but no word came. Snape turned and looked at her.<br>"What I'm trying to say is that I, myself, have nothing against your scars. You're not ugly." He stated with a determined nod. Alexia nodded back.  
>"Thank you, Professor Snape. I will do my best with this potion." Alexia blushed and smiled slightly at her Professor which after she left his office.<p>

Over a month later, Hermione and Alexia walked together to potions class. They came in the last second, taking their seats. Alexia put her books on her table and sat down. Professor Snape arrived and closed the door with a loud bang as he made a swift wave with his wand.  
>Alexia collected all her hair and put it up in a high ponytail. A couple of Gryffindor students drew their breaths loudly as they looked and pointed at her face. The rest of the class turned around to see what they were all pointing at, making a lot of noise.<br>Alexia stood up, looked at the students behind her, making them all gasp as well. But she didn't care about them. She walked through the aisle as Professor Snape reached his desk and laid down his books. As he looked up, he froze for a few seconds when he saw her. A small, almost invisible smirk appeared on his thin face.  
>"I see you managed the potion, ms Dedworth." He said, sounding very pleased. Alexia just smiled and walked all the way up to him. The other students gasped and some screamed when she put her hands on Snapes cheeks and kissed him tenderly. She heard her classmates screaming, howling and going wild all over the classroom. She held her breath when she broke the kiss and looked at Snapes face. He almost looked petrified, taken by surprise and blushed, looking like a fool. But then he came back to reality and just smiled at her. Alexia smiled back.<br>"Thank you, Professor." She said in a low voice, turning around and walking back to her seat by Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by Abbas' "When I Kissed the Teacher"...<em>


End file.
